1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall plug and to a wall anchor assembly including the plug, for fastening to a plaster-wall panel, the assembly being intended to support various objects such as framed pictures, paintings, shelvings or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Various devices of the above type are presently available on the market, all of which necessitate the use of both a hammer and a screw-driver. Examples of such devices are disclosed in Canadian patent Nos. 172,845; 446,939; 1,137,796 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,156; 4,650,386 and 4,844,676.
Now, while hammers are usually found in all apartments and houses, this is not the case with screw-drivers. Furthermore, not all available known anchor assemblies can be said to hold onto plaster-wall panels adequately, nor are they designed to be easily and safely driven through it. They particularly fail to be provided with appropriate means capable of spreading any loads to be carried by the anchor assembly over a wide area of the concealed face of the panel.